


starwars  the new jedi order

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Jedi Luke Skywalker, New Jedi Order (Star Wars), Romance, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Luke reves the Jedi order join his children  as they try keep the universe safe, from a looming darkness, and sith as they comeback from the dead .this rewrite of the sequel trilogy
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	starwars  the new jedi order

Authors note : i don't own star wars it belongs to the mouse this rewrite of episodes 7 to 9 it be a mix of legends and canon oh luke will be a badass jedi and a wise jedi master.

Chapter 1  
A new Jedi Order

It's been nine years since the battle of Yavin4 , a man with short blonde hair blue eyes wearing a black shirt and pants with a gloved hand.

Behind him is a jar-shaped structure and several wooden huts, behind him is a woman.

With long brown hair down to her back and brown eyes wearing a white robe and brown cloak , the place around the temple is forest as the eyes could see.

“Brother since the temple is complete we need to find force sensitives” the man turns around with a wise look for a Twenty-Nine year old man to his Twenty-Nine year old Sister.

He then heads to the hanger bay his sister follows, in the Nine years Luke taught his sister Leia how to be a pilot .

They both took off fly off of Gel which a forest planet they split up, Luke felt a disturbance in the force and flew to the source .

To a huge imperial cruiser he flew by it and landed in the bay, put his hood up and jumped out and walked to the elevator.

There are giant robots in black at the door. He turns his lightsaber on and the blade is green he swings it and begins to cut the dark troopers in half, killing them.

They turn around began blasting him he deflected the blaster bolts, hitting the droids and using the force to push them against each other.

He then stabs them killing the droids, he goes in the elevator goes up to the Bridge .

He begins swinging his lightsaber, deflect blaster bolts back cutting the Dark troopers in half with the last one he clinces his hand.

Crushing it , the doors open and he then walks on the Bridge , with people in it two women and two men .

He turns off his lightsaber, says” i am here for the child” he takes his hood off.

“Are you a Jedi?” asks Din Djarin Luke looks at him, and answers “I will give my life to protect the Child, but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities."

Din Djarin says,”go Grogu hes you kind he can train you i can't” then R2D2 slides up then Grogu walks up to Luke.

Luke takes him and heads back to Gel, with Leia traveling to find more force sensitive she reaches out into the force.

Senses four force sensitive on the planet of Lothal, she heads their Leia then enters the atmosphere .

Leia also sensed something besides four forcesentives, she landed outside the town.

Walks to it the streets are lively and bustling with life, Leia as her hood on walks down the streets.

She then stops at a house and knocks, a woman of 24 answers the door and she has tan skin purple and orange hair at her tips brown eyes wearing purple mandalorian armor.

“Hi Master Jedi, you hear to see my husband and his Master their sons? They at the Jedi temple name is Sabine Bridger”, she then walks with Leia.

“My name is Leia Skywalker. I am here to recruit them and the children”. Sabine shakes her head yes the grass is very green the trees are very brown and lively.

They stop to ship both women, get in flight to the temple , the sky becomes orange as the sun is setting.

“This is an old temple we found doing the civil war Leia says Sabine the clouds are very white and fluffy looking, the two land outside is a man with black hair copper skin blue eyes.

Wearing an orange shirt and pants, with vailna top in jedi top” oh Sabine you here?” asks the guy.

Sabine smiles and kisses her husband; he kisses back”welcome to the new Jedi order” Erza says, Leia smiles at the commnet.

“Me and Luke making a new Jedi order Join us”. A man with tan skin Teal blue eyes brown hair he's wearing a green shirt.

White pants “ah Leia welcome yes we join you order” they loaded up the ghost and headed to Gel, Leia then calls Luke on a holo he answers.

“Brother we coming back with 4 jedi recruits two knits and two padawans “says leia turns it off, heads back to Gel.

They return Luke in the main hall of the Temple when Leia shows up with the crew of the Ghost .

“Luke heres the Jedis i remember them nine years ago they helped me out on a mission”, Leia says.

Luke sent out a Jedi code else were in the inner rim, on a peaceful planet of zeous with a beach with 

Is a man with brown eyes and hair wearing a brown shirt and pants , “Boy we getting Jedi code” says a eldely man with gray goatee and hair in a ponytail wearing bandages over his eyes indicating he's blind.

The man then said,'' Master we must go, a new Jedi order must be being created '' two kids are running to them. They look like their mother , their names are Saon and Jila.

They then packed up in the Rogue Shadow and headed to Gel there they landed and saw Jedi there only few were missing.

Else were on Naboo in a mansion is a creature with orange and white skin with yellow eyes and long nose and mouth , wearing a cloak beside him is a person in red armor made out of beskar,

Wearing a red helmet with a T visor like all mandalorians, “oh my apprentice Darth Wind “.

The Madalorian, boy gets up then leaves else where in the galaxy is a woman with orange skin blue eyes , and ling tenlu hair.

Wearing a gray top that goes to her dress purple chestplate, with gloves to her arms.

Her name is Ashoka Tano, she has a man with white hair, a unhuman face wearing a Jingasa and robe with his lightsaber beside him, a dark skinned man in the ship too.

With black dreadlocks black eyes dark brown skin with yellow mark in the middle of his face,”let's head to the call” says Ashoka .

“I agree “ says the dark skinned man his name is Quinlan Vos the alien name is K'Kruhk , both shook their heads yes and head to Gel.

They made Luke huggs Ashoka.”welcome to the new Jedi Order Galen then turns the beacon off Ashoka hugs luke back.

“It's been a long time old friend” she says to Luke. he shakes his head yes then one last ship lands revealing a women with long red hair .

A sexy body wearing black leather tight black pants “this the new Order?” she asks, Luke's shakes head yes then he shows everyone to their quotes and food hall all over the temple.

End of chapter 1 of star wars a new leacy


End file.
